E is for:
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Kid gives Tetsuma a little advice, which Tetsuma immediately puts into action. One-shot. Tetsuma/Monta.


FASH: Because Tetsuma/Monta is true love. Timeline is just before the Kantou Tournament drawing.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I bet the author would cry if he knew how much I screwed around with his characters... Now I feel kind of bad...

""-speech

''-thoughts

E is for: Enliven

-x-x-x-

Kid wrestled back a sigh as he adjusted his hat, eyes flickering over to his ever present companion.

It was one thing for Tetsuma to act without orders, it was another thing to do it for the sake of someone other than himself or Kid, and it was entirely different when Tetsuma actually _spoke_ to someone _willingly_.

It was the closest thing to a crush Kid had ever seen his friend go through, and really, when one thought about Tetsuma and his habits long enough one couldn't help but come to the conclusion that Tetsuma was head over heels.

In his own, _reserved_ sort of way, of course.

'But when push comes to shove, it doesn't seem like he's going to do anything about it. He's probably too shy.'

Which was a real shame, because Tetsuma definitely deserved someone special. Someone who could enliven him.

And that was exactly why Kid was going to give him a bit of a _nudge_ in the right direction.

"Tetsuma." Kid began, certain that he wouldn't be regretting this later, just the thought of having Tetsuma do something for himself _for once_ was taking a weight off of his shoulders. "Go and tell that Monta kid how you feel."

Tetsuma paused for a moment, there was a barely perceivable widening of his eyes as he analysed Kid's words before he nodded and began running towards Deimon at full speed.

Kid allowed himself a small smile as he watched his best friend leave, their coach practically frothing at the mouth behind him.

"What's going on?! Who told Tetsuma to leave early?!" He raged, Kid just pulled his hat farther down his face.

'Good luck, old friend.'

He hoped Deimon's receiver didn't get _too much_ of a shock when Tetsuma found him.

But then again, maybe that was hoping for too much. But if Raimon Taro could handle the initial confession from Tetsuma, he could handle everything that came after it.

-x-x-x-

"I heard Hiruma-san saying he wanted us to start practising a combination play soon." Sena informed the boy beside him as they began making their way off of school grounds after practice.

"Oh yeah? So we'll be working together then? Exciting max!"

"Mm-hm. I can't quite remember the name he gave it though, something about a cross..."

Sena saw the oncoming dust cloud before Monta, and paused to try and figure out what exactly was _barrelling_ in their direction.

"Ah! Monta, I think Tetsuma-san is coming this way."

"Huh?" Monta's attention immediately snapped over to the Seibu student, raising a hand to wave.

"Tetsuma-sempai! Over here!"

Sena watched the older boy, eyebrows steadily raising.

'Is it just me, or is he not slowing down at all?'

He was beginning to think that maybe Tetsuma was just headed in their general direction, because he was fairly certain the older boy would have begun to put on the brakes by now otherwise.

It was due to this thinking that Sena had no time to push Monta out of the way before Tetsuma collided with him, pinning him against the wall surrounding the school.

Monta squirmed, but was unable to worm his way out of Tetsuma's iron grip, and Tetsuma stared down at him, looking _oddly_ intense.

Sena stared, slack jawed, wondering if he should leave to give them some privacy, _attempt_ to separate Tetsuma from his best friend, or go fetch Hiruma to intervene before the receiver's chastity was compromised.

Considering how much stronger Tetsuma was compared to him, and how _attached_ he seemed to Monta at the moment, he quickly decided that the third choice was for the best.

"Hi-Hiruma-san!" He scrambled back to the clubhouse, hoping that the blonde would still be lingering around.

"Raimon Taro."

Monta stopped squirming, so used to being called by his nickname that his real name sounded almost foreign to him. What surprised him the most though was that Tetsuma actually _knew_ his name.

"I like you, go out with me."

Monta's mouth moved wordlessly for several moments before a strangled sound managed to get out. Tetsuma's eyebrows drew upwards, just a fraction, in concern.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Uh..." Was Monta's helpful reply as he became progressively redder in the face. "I'm fine."

"Good." Tetsuma nodded to himself and leaned in again. "Go out with me."

"Ah, well, um..." Monta started squirming again, unsure how to deal with this sort of attention, trying not to meet Tetsuma's answer-demanding eyes even as the older boy slowly leaned in closer and _closer_.

Even though he was certain he'd only sprout more gibberish if he opened his mouth again, Monta attempted to give an answer, shocking himself silly when he _quite clearly_ answered: "Yes."

Tetsuma's expression didn't seem to change, but Monta couldn't help but get the feeling that he looked _immensely pleased_ anyways.

"Fucking monkey, what's going on?!" Hiruma demanded as he arrived on the scene, Sena nervously following after him.

"Hiruma-san, Tetsuma-sempai has-" Monta cut himself off when Tetsuma lifted him up off of the ground, turning to Hiruma completely unafraid, despite the gun the blonde had resting against his shoulder.

"A date." Was all he bothered saying before taking off, a blushing Monta still clutched in his grasp.


End file.
